Story:Crimson Shadow/Vesteria Generals
Haizea The leader of Vesteria Generals Vesteria Generals titled "The Hurricane Sword", she idolize Celestria as hero and drive her to become a great magical knight like her which lead her to becoming one first of the Vesteria Generals Appearance and Personality Haizea is leader and one most loyal members of the Vesteria, she dream of being a hero like Celestria and wish fight to protect the people unaware she just a lap rat and a tool for Ultimata to use. She a very strong woman and will fight those who are against her beliefs, she also has some leadership knowing how to command her fellow generals. Haizea is a strong and beautiful woman with long pale green hair form the experiments she went through and hazel eyes. She normally wears gold and green Valkyrie style armor dress with dark green cap of a dragon emblem on it golden gauntlet with dragon winged on her shoulders, with knee high heel boots. Abilities Haizea has the titled "The Hurricane Sword", know to control winds so power she can create a mini hurricane. Her wind magic is powerful enough to summon Tornados and push heavy objects. Her weapon of choice is the basic sword and shield which is power by her wind magic, allow her to control a mini tornado on her blade, or control the winds through her shield. Eidolon Her Eidolon is called Tiamat the main source of her powerful wind magic. Haizea and her Eidolon is first successful Eidolon fusion solider able for her fuse with her summon. When fused she gains large dragon like wings and her limbs become mix of human and dragon. She gain increase speed and power in this form, and is able to fly however flying causes serous damage to her back muscles and id flew to much could ruin her muscles and bones becoming paralyze for rest of her life. Adena The youngest member, titled "The Firestorm", and one the most hot headed of the Generals, she become one the Vesteria Generals dune her amazing skills on the battle field, however she has passion to burn anything she see as her enemy or just pisses her off and enjoy see flame a blaze in front of her. Appearance and Personality Adena is the youngest and most immature of the generals, due to being one girls capture in search for goddess of life, she was one few who who survive the experiment but become slightly insane and gains of a enjoyment of setting people on fire. As she older now she able control herself with her insanity and lets it out during combat. Adena is know to be very short temper and will set anyone who annoys her or pisses off on fire. Adena is young girl in her early 20s, she has long jet black hair, and bight crimson eyes with her body looking a bit frail too. Adena wears a black and red fire proof bodysuit with main straps for her carry her arm cannon, fireproof boots and wears a mini skirt for show. Abilities As she know as "The Firestorm", Adena main element is to control fire and something she absolutely enjoys using. Her flames is what powers her arm cannon which allow her to control high temperature flames. Eidolon Adena's Eidolon is the Phoenix the source of her fire magic. Like others members she is able to use Eidolon fusion allow her to become a flaming angel ith feathers covering her limbs and body, she in this form she fastest of all then generals but also make her even more frail and needs her feathers to protect her body from her own flames. Adena is also able revive herself if she dies in this form, but doing this she slow becomes ill and beings vomiting blood, her body becomes even frailer and her life keeps shorten until she dies for good. Enki Calmest and the strongest of the Vesteria Generals, titled "The Terrain Shield" he been know to able to break boulder with his own fist, he refuse to fight against woman and is very honorable and respectful. Appearance and Personality Enki is usually very calm man and honorable man, once was a solider in war with Narukami but was traumatize over all lives he took. Sense war he vow to never take life again and instead promise himself to protect people. He main reason he agreed to experiments is so he can have the power to protect people and his land from those who wish to destroy. Being oldest of the Generals he tries look after them and protect, unlike him they never saw how bad war can be. Because this most other members respect him aside from Adena who only see him as a fool. Enki is one the oldest Generals, appear to be in his 30s. Enki is a very large man that is very muscular, he has short black hair with brown eyes. Most the time Enki just mainly wears a pair trousers and shoes, he never bother wears shirt or anything as his body too large or it'll get rip during fusion, if he must wear one he usually just wears a a sleeveless shirt. Abilities With the titled "The Terrain Shield", he control power of earth able to raise land. While Enki know to be one strongest of the Generals but he rather use his power to defend people then harm them. Enki is only General that carry a weapon, if he has fight he rather use his fist and his own strength Eidolon Enki's Eidolon is the Golom the main source of his Earth magic. During his fusion with his Eidolon, he become slightly larger with his his body made up mostly of rocks and dirt. Enki's body is almost completely indestructible and can't be harm by anything, his strength increase amazingly able to pick well over 800 lbs. However his weight increase causing his movement to be sluggish and would sink in any form of body of water. Leith A easy going and carefree member, titled "The Raining Knight" and the husband of Yuki, and know to to be untouchable by anyone in combat other then his wife. He also one of Ritic teachers and see him as little brother but know that Ritic snap when he hear the word brother. Appearance and Personality Leith is a the most lay back member of Vesteria Generals, he sometimes annoy other generals especially his wife Yuki. Leith can sometimes see to be lazy, as he often sitting or laying in shade or near body water just enjoying the breeze. He also enjoy children, likes spending time playing with them and showing with his water magic. In combat Leith is quite flexible and clam and often hardly even fight, instead just make his opponent act like fool as they can't even lay a hit on Leith. Leith is a man in his early 20s, with short length hair that color dark blue and eyes has a pale green color and look almost snake like due the experiments he went through with his wife. Leith wears armor much like Ritic's own armor, a snake like skin type armor. However is color green instead of blue much like his own eidolon Hydra. He also doesn't have a cape, and his armor is specially made for him to have easy movement in the water. Abilities As he know as "The Raining Knight", Leith main element is to control water, this allow him to control water allow him to freely use it even able to make small rains clouds. However his water abilities he see them just for show, in combat he rarely relies on them and more on this own skills, but he see himself like water just going with flow and avoid blows made by his opponents. His weapon of choice if his Katana, which made from lightest and strong metal, allowing him to preform quick slashes if he needs too. Eidolon Leith's Eidolon is the Hydra, the source of his water abilities. His fusion with his Eidolon is where his lower parts his body becomes a serpent tail, while on ground this make him slower however in water he become quite fast and letting him to survive long underwater then a normal human. The rest of his body become more scale like, he also is able to create aqua snake like snakes on different parts of his, but they're easily slain off. Yuki Very cold and unsociable member, titled "The Snowing Maiden" and the wife to Leith whom annoy her to point she freeze him. She one of Ritic teachers and his temper and violence can annoy her more then Leith, but train him anyway because of her husband. Appearance and Personality Yuki is quite cold and very serous woman, because this people question her why she marry a man like Leith, while she never tells this to anyway it because Leith is only person that make he laugh and happy. Unlike Leith she has dislike to children and refuse to have any herself, even though Leith ask her a few times. Yuki is very beautiful woman in her mid 20s, her eyes look to be black almost soulless cold look to her, she also has very long and white hair this cause from experiment she went through with her husband. Yuki outfit is usually a elegant white and black kimono. Abilities As she know as "The Snowing Maiden", Yuki's main element is to control ice. Unlike her husband she rely a lot on her magic, able to create freezing winds with her battle fan and summon spikes made of ice or freeze someone in place, something she does to Leith to shut him up. Yuki can also use Leith's water able to increase her power or create walls or shield even use it trap their enemies. Eidolon Yuki's Eidolon is the Ice queen Shiva the source of her ice magic. She is able to fuse with her Eidolon, but unlike others her body stays pretty much same, however her skins turn to a inhumanly pale make her skin white as snow, her lips turn to a pale blue, and her white hair turns black having her resemble a yuki-onna. freezing mist will also appear around her, causing water to freeze once it touching, because of this she could walk across any body of water. Her power of ice also increase allow her to freeze anything even encasing a whole town in ice. However any from of heat or fire could severely hurt her even melting her pale skin off. Ramiel The second command of Vesteria Generalstitled "The Horsemen of Lightning", and close friends with Haizea. Him and Haizea been close rivals ever sense they work with Ultimata however doesn't share same views with Celestria and see her as a coward. Appearance and Personality A quit man who look out for Haizea, unlike her he not so loyal to Ultimata and feels they're hiding something and tries to uncover it. Ramiel often cares and look out for Haizea making sure she doesn't get herself in mess she can't get out of because of her dream to be hero. Even though he cares about her, he feels she fool and a idiot especially sense she wish to be like Celestria, a coward who ran away after the war. Ramiel is a strong young man with short spiky blond hair with dark red eyes cause from experiments he went through. Ramiel wears heavy steel armor to increase his strength and allow his armor to be electrify shocking anying striking his armor. Under his armor he wears a black full body rubber suit to avoid himself getting shocked by his own armor. Abilities Ramiel has the titled "The Horsemen of Lightning", know to control lightning and electricity. His weapon of choice is massive greatsword and able to be electrify and fire lightning bolts when swing. His sword is sharp enough and heavy to cut through and smash anything, but it is quite slow. Why he is know as the Horsemen is because of his Eidolon. Eidolon Ramiel's Eidolon is know as Odin, a powerful knight of lighting with his eight legged horse Sleipnir. Odin along with Tiamat are know to be powerful Eidolon, Odin however is powerful enough to be forbidden for Ramiel to use, only allow be use if he was given permission by Maxwell or Haizea. Odin is know slain a whole army with just one swing of his blade. In Ramiel fusion with Odin his armor morph to look like Odin's own armor and Ramiel's left eye become missing with a bight light coming out the eye socket. Ramiel also ride on top of Sleipnir and wield Odin's sword.